He was Everything
by Optimus Bob
Summary: TFA: Written for the February Challenge 2010: Chinese New Year. Jazz remembers the human celebration that he spent with Prowl and realises just how much Prowl means to him. Warnings: Possible need for tissues.


_A/N: This was written for the Feb 2010 challenge over on LJ. Prompt is Chinese New Year. Words in bold are the individual prompts. The picture link (take out the spaces) is the response to the Red and Chrysanthemums prompts. _

_Quotes used are Dalai Lama and Wikipedia. Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_WARNINGS: Implied character death. _

_Thanks to Antepathy for the info on Buddhism and for beta'ing. And thanks to toyzintheattik for picture editing genius. _

_****_

Jazz remembered. He hadn't wanted to come back but then he'd seen that field and something had called to him, his spark singing in his chest, he'd sat down in the empty, peaceful field on the outskirts of Detroit and had begun to meditate.

****

Prowl was always amused by his lack of knowledge in Earth culture and so now, rather than correcting him or teasing him about his faux pas, Prowl had decided to teach him. Leading him by the hand through the bustling market place, he'd smiled back at Jazz who had felt altogether a little overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the festival.

Prowl had told him it was the Chinese New Year. A time of celebration, sharing gifts and being with family. Jazz had frowned, not entirely understanding the necessity.

Patiently Prowl had explained as he always did. Jazz admired that about him, he was always willing to teach. Not condescend or belittle, just willing to be the teacher.

****

**Mandarin**

"But it's just what did ya call it? A fruit?"

"Mandarin."

Jazz held the small round fruit in his hand. "How does this mean anything to anyone?"

Prowl cast him that knowing smile. "All things have meaning Jazz, no matter how small they seem or how fragile. Take this Mandarin for example. In China it's a symbol for luck and abundance and yet the name Mandarin is derived from the Sanskrit "mantrin" based on the root word 'man' which means to think."

Jazz stared blankly at Prowl. "How do ya know this Prowl?"

"I think." He had flashed him a pleasant smile and led him on through the crowds.

Jazz smiled, Prowl was always thinking, Quite the Philosopher at times. It amazed Jazz how immersed he could become in the human cultures, how fascinating he found their customs, their strange beliefs.

****

**Number Eight**

Prowl had always looked deeper into things, saw them for more than just their parts.

"It's just a number my mech." Jazz chuckled, watching Prowl ponder over the figure eight adorning part of a lantern.

"It apparently represents the totality of the universe. Also considered the number of perfection, infinity."

"I'm not seein' it." Jazz replied, frowning at the lantern.

Prowl chuckled at his expression. "Not all meanings are going to jump out at you Jazz." He smiled and traced the line of the figure 8 over his arm to demonstrate. "See an unending line; it's the same whichever way you look at it."

Jazz had nodded, fighting the shudder creeping over his frame from the light innocent touch. He could barely hear Prowl speaking, just the soothing sound of his voice.

"It is used in spiritual teachings not entirely dissimilar to our own. Buddhists follow the Noble Eight fold path and use it to guide them into putting a stop to suffering and leading to self awakening. It is used to develop insight into the true nature of reality and to eradicate greed, hatred, and delusion."

He smiled at Jazz's open mouthed expression. "For the Chinese it represents wealth."

"Like in how much you have?"

"Mmmm, but wealth can also be the company you keep, the family around you." He held Jazz's gaze fondly. "Wealth is a relative term Jazz."

Jazz hummed softly. "I think I'm starting to get it." He nodded slowly, processing the information. He inhaled sharply as Prowl's fingers ran over the number four emblazoned on his chest. "What ya doin'?."

Prowl shot him a devious grin that Jazz was not used to seeing. "You would be considered unlucky to the Chinese."

"Awww hey man why ya gotta be throwin' bad vibes my way?"

"It's not your fault; the number four is similar to the word for death in their culture." Prowl's visor had flashed mischievously at him as he pulled away through the crowds before Jazz could respond.

Jazz had watched him wander off once more, gliding effortlessly through the throngs of bustling people, always careful not to step on them. Jazz frowned at the number on the lantern and tilted his head to one side, before staring at the bold number four on his chest.

"But it's just a number!" He had chased after Prowl none the wiser.

****

**Lion Dance**

Quiet and reserved were words used frequently to describe the lithe black and gold mech so Jazz was thrilled to learn that Prowl had a lighter side to him. He couldn't keep the warm, loving smile off his face as he watched Prowl with a group of adolescent human martial artists. He had helped them learn the Fuo chan style Lion dance for the festival.

How Prowl had found the time to learn the moves was beyond Jazz but the fact that he had, warmed his spark. He felt it pulse in time with the beats of the drums, his optics following the graceful, fluid movements of a mech he'd grown to love deeply in the space of a few days.

He smiled, remembering the first time he'd seen Prowl practising his circuit su. His frame was sleek, graceful, and light. His intakes caught in his vents at the memory. He had flowed more then, had been unencumbered by his mods, Jazz was astounded by the growth in the young ninja in such a short space of time.

He remembered a nature program Prowl had made him watch the previous night and could not help but liken Prowl's smooth yet defined movements, betraying a hidden, deeper strength, to that of the Tiger Jazz had watched on the TV.

Prowl always had time for him and for others it seemed. Jazz had applauded Prowl graciously when he'd finished, smirking when he caught the flush of face plates when Prowl ducked his head shyly.

"Ya perform beautifully Prowl. I had no idea ya could dance."

"There are many things you don't know about me Jazz." Prowl had replied softly, playfully.

"Well I intend on finding them all out my mech." Jazz had moved closer, smiling warmly at Prowl's coy glance.

"And here I thought the Lion dance was supposed to scare away evil spirits." Prowl teased, his visor brightening considerably.

****

There had been music, and dancing and gifts in red envelopes. Jazz had caught himself staring when Prowl had laughed. He laughed!

They had sat under the stars on the out skirts of the city in a large field of red Chrysanthemums watching the fireworks light up the sky.

Jazz caught himself glancing over towards Prowl, his spark twisting, urging him to say the words he'd been dying to say since he'd first started getting to know the young ninja, before the samurai mods.

His spark jumped when Prowl cast him a look and a shy smile had formed across his lips before he turned away. Tearing his gaze away Jazz decided the day was too perfect to spoil it with impulsive words.

There would be another time. Plenty of chances to tell Prowl how he felt.

****

**Colour Red and Chrysanthemums**

Picture response: _http: // i962. photobucket. com/ albums/ ae101/ Wicked3659/ Prowl-x-Jazz1. jpg _

_(Take out the spaces)_

Jazz let out a soft sob of despair, forcing himself to concentrate on his meditation. Warmth flowed over him, the breeze caressing his armour. He still sat cross legged in that large field of blooming red Chrysanthemums. Drowning in the silence Jazz drifted deeper into his meditation.

He gazed out across the field; and smiled at the ghostly visage in front of him smiling back with a fondness Jazz could feel in his spark. He felt despair, unable to reach out to him; he wanted nothing more than to feel that warm frame in his arms, that strong spark pulsing in time with his own.

A soothing, soft voice sounded in his spark, all around him.

"_While it was a joy to know you, to walk with you. Now I must take my leave."_

"No Prowl…"

"_Old friends pass away, new friends appear. My sincerest wish is for you to prosper."_

"Why Prowl… why you?"

"_An old day passes a new day arrives. You have a long life ahead."_

"Not without you…"

"_Make it meaningful. A meaningful friend or a meaningful day. For now I must take my leave."_

"Please stay…"

"_Let go my love. Do not grieve. You must walk on." _

"I love you."

"_Walk on."_

****

Jazz opened his optics and gazed out across the red expanse, rippling gently in the breeze. He smiled as he remembered that wonderful night. He would always see Prowl there.

Taking one last look over the field, Jazz smiled. "I'll never forget you." He spoke out loud, his voice carrying on the gentle wind. Turning away from his past with a heavy spark, Jazz faced his future and walked on.

_A/N: *ducks bricks* v_v it made me cry a little writing this so *hugs* to everyone._


End file.
